Centurion
Centurions are Cerberus officers encountered in Mass Effect 3 and Mass Effect: Infiltrator. They are hardy opponents that lead squads of Cerberus soldiers into battle. Mass Effect 3 Description title=Codex/Organizations include=#Cerberus: Centurion reset=categories includetrim=true Capabilities Offensive Centurions are equipped with M-96 Mattock assault rifles that are modified to fire smoke grenades. They're also equipped with Frag Grenades, which have low explosion radius but can instantly kill the player on harder difficulties. Finally, they can attack their enemies in melee with electrified batons, which are far more powerful than ones given to Assault Troopers. Defensive Centurions have moderate health and shielding: the latter regenerates over time, with the speed depending on the difficulty. They will frequently take cover during combat and they can perform combat rolls to avoid gunfire or projectile powers like Warp or Incinerate. Their smoke grenades can temporarily obstruct the player's line of sight and targeting. Tactics *Centurions are not too different from Assault Troopers. Their shields make them more durable, but no special tactics are required to take those down. The player's main concern should be the smoke grenades a Centurion will often fire. These cause no damage, but obscure the Centurion and anything else behind the smoke so thoroughly that it breaks the player's targeting reticule. Be alert when moving through the smoke, as enemies will continue to fire through it, and the positions and numbers of enemies on the other side can change dramatically. *Level 4+ Overload or Energy Drain is very effective against Centurions. Both skills will instantly take down the Centurions' shields and briefly stun them, leaving them open to follow-up attacks. *If you do not have Overload or Energy Drain, then powerful weapons such as the Carnifex, Phalanx, or the Viper can quickly rip through its shields and kill the Centurion. *In multiplayer, an enraged krogan can dispatch a Centurion with full shields with a single heavy melee attack. *The Sniper Rifle Enhanced Scope can also aid sniper rifle users to overcome targeting problems caused by the Centurion's smoke grenades, by allowing users to see through the smoke. The Javelin sniper rifle also overcomes this by highlighting enemies in purple through the smoke, even without the mentioned mod. *On higher difficulties, Centurions should be taken down quickly, since they can regenerate their shields quite fast. *Like Assault Troopers, Centurions will follow you to try to hit you with their batons if you get too close to them. This will allow you to lure them away from other enemies and into your team-mates, pretty much eliminating them from the fight. *Centurions are less likely to dodge projectile powers if they are staggered, very close, or are focused on another target. Mass Effect: Infiltrator Centurions are an elite Cerberus infantry unit that Randall Ezno faces on the Barn during his escape. They are equipped with M-96 Mattock Auto and are found leading troopers into battle. Tactics *Centurions have considerable health and possess a strong layer of shielding over it. Their shielding will regenerate over time. *Centurions will often take cover during the firefight, and tend not to come out unless you're in their line of fire. This allows you to wait out behind cover for your powers to recharge without being disturbed. If necessary, using Pull will flush them from cover into the open. *Like other humanoid enemies in the game, Centurions are vulnerable to headshots, receiving bonus damage when shot there. *It is recommended to take them out first due to the increased threat they represent. Trivia *Centurions are named after Roman Centurions, officers in the Roman army who usually commanded a "century", a unit of about 80 legionaries. However despite their name, Cerberus Centurions don't seem to command any more than small squads. *Unlike their counterparts in Mass Effect 3, Centurions from Mass Effect: Infiltrator wear the same armor than Troopers and Assault Troopers but with a red touch and they do not possess specific abilities such as smoke grenades. es:Centurión fr:Stratège it:Centurione pl:Centurion ru:Центурион uk:Центуріон